


Learning to understand you

by MarieTheWriter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fluff gives me life, some spice maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieTheWriter/pseuds/MarieTheWriter
Summary: Tiana Benal, a quiet girl who enjoys all things cute but is misunderstood due to her antisocial tendenciesKirasa Amol, a girl with a very complicated past who is deemed as snooty due to her covering herself up at all timeswhat happens when these two meet and Tiana very quickly has a crush on her new friend and must now maneuver a crush all the while not wanting to ruin their friendship
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Learning to understand you

**Author's Note:**

> so seeing as this is classified as no fandom i feel i should clarify this is a story in an au to an old Dnd game i was in where my character and another character are the main focus. and as such there will be references that you might not get but my goal will always be to tell a wholesome cute story with these two little disaster lesbians.

Tiana was standing in the cafeteria on the so called "dance floor" her school had set up. more so than anything else she was wondering how she let her sister drag her to this thing, she didn't even have a date meanwhile her sister was dancing with whatever guy asked her out Tiana didn't care enough to remember. she took a sip of her soda and she then heard something over the loudness of the music which was a feat in and of itself. she looked in the direction of what she heard and saw her idiot of an ex holding a girl by the wrists. she approached the scene of the incident and cleared her throat "ahem... Tomas! why don't you leave her alone and try again with me? can't have your pride shattered twice right?" Tomas looked at her and ignored what she said. seeing as he wasn't going to listen this left Tiana with only one choice. she punched Tomas with everything she had he reeled back and looked at Tiana, knowing she wouldn't back down he left and went back to his fellow idiots. Tiana turned around and introduced herself to the covered up girl "Hi there my name is Tiana Benal I am sorry that he bothered you" Tiana looked at the girl she was very clearly shaken but she said "thanks for the help he's been rather imposing tonight. I'm Kirasa Amol." and just like that Tiana had a crush Tiana blurted out "i shall take it upon myself to guard you from any and all further ass-hats!" Kirasa simply chuckled and the rest of the night went fairly uneventfully and Tiana made a new friend. 

Tiana entered her room after the dance and flopped onto her bed. she turned to look at the ceiling and clear her head but to no avail Kirasa still stuck around in her mind she had been there ever since she had met her and it was safe to say, she had a crush. she tried to think about other things and yet... here she was in bed staring at her ceiling thinking about a girl she had just met. she wanted to talk to her more but she wanted to talk to her more but she would have to wait through the weekend she turned onto her side and fell asleep


End file.
